<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Drop Of Blood by Mikachi_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219884">Not A Drop Of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachi_Chan/pseuds/Mikachi_Chan'>Mikachi_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arm Wrestling, Fire Dancing, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachi_Chan/pseuds/Mikachi_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ASL in a modernAU and a vampireAU. </p>
<p>Ace and Sabo are new to the world of vampire hunting. In a potentially unfortunate turn of events, they become friends with a vampire named Luffy. Will they last through a society that actively works to separate them? This is a story of vampires, humans, and friendship that extends beyond all that nonsense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this whole plot outlining the events of this fic and now all I gotta do is write it. Easier said than done.</p>
<p>This entire premise is inspired from @chaotichero ‘s halloween fanart of Ace and Sabo adopting Luffy as their vampire brother, so thank you @chaotichero (found on instagram and tumblr). Also, BIG THANKS TO Countedas0 and MasterQwertster for being betas for this chapter!  </p>
<p>I named the cities around Goa after cities in Goa, India. No ill intent to anyone from Ponda since it’s also called “Grey Terminal” in this, I just picked a random city for the name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old, battered car drove down a road of long shadows made by the setting sun. Ahead was the rundown town of Ponda, but known as “Grey Terminal” by all those in Dawn’s District. A welcome sign graffitied over from generations of misfits greeted those who came through. The driver took a moment to roll up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. The other young man in the passenger seat was hunched over, sleeping. Curly, black hair draped over his freckled face. A spot of drool was faint against his black muscle tee. The car bumped as it rolled over a scrap piece of metal. The sleeping man stirred, mumbling for the driver to be more careful. He yawned and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot sure happened today,” the driver, Sabo said. He looked forward, turning at the empty T-intersection. The road they were on lead out of the surrounding woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly so,” his brother Ace responded. He leaned back against the seat, arms folded behind his head, and smiled. “We helped catch a vampire today. Our first one!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We barely did any of the dangerous work. We’re vampire investigators still in training after all, so we only did the interrogations. It’s such a small part in a big scheme.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we made an impact, no matter how small. Did you see the look on its face when it confessed? Priceless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure did see its face.” The incident earlier in the day replayed in Sabo’s mind. The vampire shook and sobbed during the interrogation. It begged for its life while being dragged away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘PLEASE, I WAS DESPERATE! I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Its cries echoed in the interrogation room and left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Sabo pushed that memory down. That monster killed someone. He should be happy that justice was served.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The money we get from that is going to last us way more than another month.” Ace brought him out of his thoughts. “I’m glad we took this job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, same here,” Sabo said. The screams of the vampire faded into the back of his mind. “I can’t wait to get home. At least I’m not cooking tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace puffed out an indignant protest. “No, it’s your turn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bull. Two weeks ago you were sick. Which means I had to cook that week, so it was your turn. But you ordered takeout five out of seven days,” Sabo rattled off. He raised a hand off the steering wheel to point his index and middle finger up, the palm facing himself. It was a sly way to flip off his brother. “This left two days in which you actually made something. You still have five left. I’m not going to cook extra days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reheating takeout counts. We had ingredients and I was using them,” Ace argued. “If both of us don’t even want to cook, let’s just not do it. We can store the groceries for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to save money. We need to use what’s in front of us. Or in this case, sitting in the backseat. Those groceries aren’t going to spoil due to your forgetfulness on my watch,” Sabo said. “And, takeout is not cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went back and forth like that all the way to their small home. Sabo opened up the front door. “Like I said, it’s still your turn!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. I even paid for the takeout, that should count for something!” Ace yelled from behind, but there was no heat behind his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around, ready to explain away why that logic didn’t work, but paused. Ace’s eyes drooped, his face went slack. A narcolepsy attack. His legs gave out under him and fell forwards. Lucky for him, he was right before the porch stairs, so his fall was slightly cushioned by the wooden stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo let out a small sigh. He set the grocery bag down and picked his brother up in a fireman's carry. He carried him into the house and set him down by the door. He slapped his face until a string of curses filled the silence. The arguing resumed right where it had left off. They packed the groceries away and stood in the kitchen, both of them refusing to back down. It was at a standstill, and it was getting tiring if Sabo had to be honest. He was hungry after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace seemed to feel the same and pulled a coin out of his ugly, orange shorts’ pocket. “This resets the order. Heads or tails?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heads.” Sabo was confident luck was on his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace flipped the coin. He gave a smug smile. “Look who’s cooking.”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo ruffled his curly, blonde hair, pulling his head back along. He covered his eyes and the scar on the left side of his face. “Why’d I agree to that? Lady Luck, how could you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace chuckled and turned down the hallway to his room. “I’ll be waiting for dinner. Hurry up, I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cold breeze blew into the kitchen. They were so preoccupied with each other that the front door was left open. Sabo walked to the door and rested a hand on the doorknob. He looked out to the dark street. The lantern by the door flickered, holding out for them</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> The old street lights should have been replaced with newer models, but where was the landlord? Sabo paused for a moment. Ah yes. He was on a golden toilet laughing at his tenants. The rickety front door closed with at least a sound click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, the fridge squeaked open. Frantic digging and the shuffling crinkle of plastic bags filled the quiet kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace, are you so hungry that you’re willing to do the cooking yourself?” Sabo turned around. “I didn’t think you were ever going to-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of the fridge raiding it, was a short kid with messy black hair and a straw hat. His clothes were simple: a red tank top, long jean shorts, and bare sandals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo blinked. He rubbed his eyes and opened them up again. The kid was still there. Where did he come from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, excuse me… Could you not go through my fridge? It’s rude after all,” Sabo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid stopped to look at the interruption and said, “I’m hungry.” He went right back to digging around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a weird kid. Sabo went and placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder. He pulled the kid to face him and closed the fridge door with his free hand. The kid had a young, round face with average features and olive skin. A scar curved under his left eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, same here. Wanna stay over for dinner?” Sabo offered with a welcoming smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid grinned to match him, showing off his impeccable white teeth and fangs. “Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Sabo’s smile faded to a thin line.</span> <span>He felt himself start to jump back but forced his body still.</span> <span>“Please wait a bit. I have yet to start cooking.” He turned the kid </span><span>— </span><span>vampire </span><span>—</span><span> around to the living room. There was a circular wooden table by the front window. He pointed towards it. “There are stools underneath. Wait there. I’m going to get Ace so that he can entertain you.”</span></p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>“That’s nice of you dude. Thanks!” The vampire picked its nose with a pinky finger as it walked over to the table.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Sabo hoped to never come into contact with that booger. He scurried down the hallway to the first bedroom. He turned the doorknob, stepped inside, and closed the door behind. Ace was lying on his bed, staring at the laptop screen. He raised an eyebrow and looked up to the sudden intrusion, headphones still on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take those off.” Ace complied. He walked over the wrinkled clothing on the floor and bent down to whisper in his ear. “There’s a vampire in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace stopped scrolling through an article. His mouth fell open, but a hand stopped his panicked response. “Calm down, it’s not that bad. It was just searching through the fridge when I stopped it.” Sabo stepped back and pulled his phone out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace turned to him with shoulders tensed up. “Do you have a plan?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so much.” Sabo ran a hand through his hair, at a loss. He texted a message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2 vs 1 but we’re up against a vamp</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>lets pretend to be kind hosts at least </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone on the pillow next to Ace dinged. He picked it up and read the messages. He typed back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we can’t keep that up for too long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every moment we wait is another moment that vamp can attack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo took inventory of all the things in the house that could be used against a vampire. He twiddled his thumbs over the phone’s keyboard and hummed. A vague outline of a plan popped into existence. He looked down at a new text message. That outline became a solid list of what to do. He responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded at each other and got to work. Sabo searched the nick-nacks in the spare room across the hallway. It didn’t take long for him to find some woven rope. He walked into the kitchen, rope swung around his shoulder and placed it behind the island. He got a rag and a shaker of garlic salt from the drawers and pocketed them in his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you going to take?” a voice behind him whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Wait a bit. Ace is on his way with something special.” Sabo looked over his shoulder to see the vampire still at the table. It rocked back and forth on the middle stool as it looked around the house. Its eyes landed on the pile of beanbags and throw pillows in the center of the living room. Past that, a TV rested on a coffee table with too many coffee stains. It didn’t look judgemental at the state of their house. At least they weren’t dealing with an uptight vampire. Instead, they were dealing with a bored kid.</span> <span>Sabo suppressed a snicker. His shoulders began to relax. How dangerous can a bored kid be?</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be a bit rusty, but prepare for a show,” Ace announced. He strolled into the living room with an orange bag full of fire dancing equipment. Setting the bag down by the island, he began to toss all the clutter to the far corner.</span>
  <span> Within five minutes, an open space was set. Ace began to coat his fire torches in fuel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo went to pull the fire blanket out of the bag. Safety first with fire, even if they planned to attack a vampire afterward. He walked behind the island and picked up the rope, stashing it between the folds of the blanket. Then he went to sit next to the vampire and placed the fire blanket between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” he called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ace tossed over a lighter as he walked over. In each of his hands was a skinny, cylindrical dowel with a tiny rod connected to the bigger end. He held out the marshmallow-like wick of the two juggling torches. “Light ‘em up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the fire alarm doesn’t go off,” Sabo said, lighting up the torches. He pocketed the lighter and reached to his right for the light switch. “Oh, I forgot. It broke weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire next to him giggled, sounding like a mix of chirps and human laughs. “That sucks for you guys. You should get it fixed, ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’ve been pretty busy this month. But at least we can do this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The click of the lightswitch began the dance. Harsh yellow porch light fell behind them from the window. The artificial lights were replaced by a warm orange glow spreading up all the surfaces. The sources were brightest in the center of the room. There Ace stood bare-chested, enveloped by the flame. The torches framed either side of his face. They flew up, crossing each other’s path, then fell in a graceful curve. They stopped around his torso to take turns flipping. One went and finished, only to prompt the other to do the same. It fell into a rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One torch got thrown higher into the air this time. It stopped mid-air above Ace’s head. The other was still by his torso. His face appeared right in the center of it. All three points lined up, lighting up his smiling face for a brief moment. The lights drew a spinning circle around his body as he did an aerial cartwheel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire clapped in awe. Its mouth wide open, the corners upturned in a cheer. It continued to do so as the dance continued. What a kid. Sabo looked over and saw the light reflecting in the vampire’s wide eyes. The soft glow cast over its face. He remembered when he and Ace were introduced to fire dancing. Both of them had the same look, mesmerized with the living fire. He shook his head out of his thoughts. Not a kid. Vampire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo pulled the rope out of the blanket, tossing the cloth to the edge of the living room stage to put out the torches. He readied the rag, sprinkling it in garlic salt. As the vampire continued to focus on the show, Sabo got behind it. He shoved the main part of the rag into its mouth and tied it tight. He grabbed both arms and bound them down with rope. Both of them crashed onto the hardwood floor with a shove. A dirty shoe dug into its red-clothed back. The vampire’s coughs and wheezes were muffled by the gag. He finished tying up the hands and feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights turned on. One lit torch was pointed at its head. The other was put out in the blanket. It looked up, tears forming at the corners of its red, bloodshot eyes. A cry rang from it and it descended into its next coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace went to go get a folding chair from the stack by the left corner. He returned and opened it. “Not so tough now, right vampire?” he jeered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this was going to be at least harder to pull off.” Sabo got off of the convulsing body. It was making such a racket. He yanked it off the ground, onto the chair. More rope tied it to the seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we outsmarted it. If it had any in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace handed the torch to Sabo and undid the gag. The former scratchy piece of cloth was now a soggy, smelly mess of spit and garlic flakes. He turned to his right and held it out by the ends, expectant. A mashed up face of disgust was the response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You put the gag on it, now put it away like a good little boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in your hands! No need to dirty mine.” Sabo took a step back, a hand held up to distance himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, do your brother a favor.” Ace took a step forward with a playful grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You do it, you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A raw gasp cut their squabble short. “Whew! I thought I was going to die! Don’t you know vampires are weak to garlic? Don’t do that again!” the vampire panted. Its red face faded back into olive skin with a couple more breaths of air. Watery eyes dried up and its chest slowed to a steady movement. Its eyes darted around the room before landing near Ace’s feet. A straw hat with a red ribbon was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? What’s this?” Ace followed the vampire’s gaze, bent down, and picked up the hat. He turned it around in his free hand, inspecting it. “This yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hands off.” Its voice stilled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Or what?” An amused grin taunted it. “You’ll kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my precious hat. Hands off.” A slight growl was underneath that steady voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a shift. It wasn't mad because it was tied to a chair, but because its hat was touched. Sabo looked at the object of value. It was just a hat, a bit banged up and dirty. What was so special about it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace laughed. “You threaten me over a hat? Aren’t you a bloodthirsty monster, not a straw-thirsty one? Hey, we’re over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire glared back, unblinking. “Hands off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now. No need to provoke it,” Sabo sighed and took the hat. It felt like needles were prickling his skin with every move. Who knew a vampire that was at their mercy had this much of an aura over the room. He placed the hat on the vampire’s lap. In a snap, the pressure lifted, the needles retreated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked up at Sabo, then to Ace, and stretched out a smile. Its fangs were on full display. “Don’t touch my hat ever again,” it said in a cheery tone, not a trace of hostility to be heard.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You’re weird. You know that?” Ace said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo pointed the burning torch to the vampire’s head. “I won’t touch your hat if you keep your fangs off both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” It looked Sabo straight in the eyes and gave a firm nod. He couldn’t help pulling back the torch a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, as if it’ll keep that. Answer our questions,” Ace said. “How’d you get inside here? I thought vamps had to be invited in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if they’re polite. I was hungry and that’s worse than being rude,” the vampire said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eating us is way beyond just rude.” Ace spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to eat you!” It looked at Ace with a face of disgust. “I smelled raw beef from your car and I followed. It’s my favorite after all. Along with chicken. And pork. And fish. Actually, all kinds of meat are my favorite!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know vamps eat humans. You were waiting for the right time.” Ace crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some vampires eat humans. Some humans eat humans, even.” It shrugged. “But not me, I don’t want humans or vampires to die. So I’m not going to eat you. Just dead stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re telling me that you haven't eaten a human,” Sabo said. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’ve eaten one. But that was it. No more for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Sabo paused, retracting the torch. This was new information. That explained why he was still alive. It was baffling to say the least. He swirled the thought in his mind like one does when taking a ladleful of hot soup. He took a sip of that thought and wanted another.</span> <span>“Why’d you do it in the first place?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was attacked and had to defend myself.” It paused for a moment and looked down at the hat. “But I went overboard. I regret that moment even today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt? This situation was now getting familiar and foreign. He took a step back. It had to be lying, vampires feasting upon humans was in their DNA, there was no reason for any of them to feel guilt. But in front of him, the vampire was silent as it stared at the straw hat. Its mouth was set in a thin line, jaw muscles tense. It was undeniable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s some BS.” Ace turned his head to him. “Let’s just kill it. We would be doing a good thing. Imagine being able to brag about killing a vamp. This is our chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo stayed silent, contemplating how to go about this. He looked at the vampire and knew that it had at least a shred of humanity left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had registered the words uttered. Its mouth went slack, face scrunching up before it yelled out, “NO! Don’t kill me! I don’t want to die!” It twisted and turned against the constraints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unpleasant feeling from earlier returned. Sabo waved the torch to the side. “Stop struggling!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It froze up, biting its lips to shut up. It watched them with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it's telling the truth?” Sabo turned to look at his brother’s hardened face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it's not? We risk our lives trusting a vamp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was searching through the fridge behind my back. If it wanted to eat me, then it would have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re growing soft on vamps all because of this one. Don’t be fooled. What next, we reject society and become them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not suggesting that. But look at it.” he gestured to the vampire. The current state of it did not scream anything near merciless bloodsucker. In fact, it looked more human the more Sabo looked at it. His stomach churned at the thought of this vampire getting dragged off like the other one, and at having to kill it. “This one is different. The one earlier today killed for fun. This one doesn’t. I took up vampire hunting because I thought all vampires murdered humans on the spot.” He stepped back and gestured to himself. “But look, I’m perfectly fine. I’m proven wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace bore his gaze into him, eyebrows furrowed, arms still crossed. His mouth and nose curled into a small scowl. His foot tapped on the ground in an irritated manner. That was his thinking face, no matter how mad he looked. He was one to trust those he held dear, always considering other’s thoughts and feelings. Sabo smiled a bit. “Let’s give it what it wants. It’ll be on its way. I don’t want a bloodbath tonight for us or for this vampire. It did nothing to deserve death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a rid-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be on my way if you give me food! I don’t go back on my word,” the vampire interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this out.” Sabo handed the torch to Ace. He went to the fridge and pulled out a foam dish of raw beef wrapped in plastic. He came back and presented it in front of the vampire. “You want this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” It lurched towards the meat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See Ace? It doesn’t want to eat us, doesn’t want to harm us,” Sabo said. This was the tipping point and he had won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight it doesn’t.” Ace mumbled, face still set in the same expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight, not ever! You have nothing to worry about from me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo beamed, smile growing wider. It stared open-mouthed at the dangling raw beef like an eager puppy. Drool began to drip from its mouth. Ace considered the scene in front of him for a couple moments. His facial features relaxed into a simple smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Killing it wouldn’t even amount to anything. It’s pathetic, not like those vamps the hunters go after. What’s the point of telling people you killed a dumbass?” Ace went to put out the torch and throw the gag away. He returned with a knife and bent down to free the vampire from the chair. “Let’s at least know the name of our troubles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy,” Luffy said. He stood up, tipping the chair over, his arms and legs still tied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ace. He’s Sabo. Hey, stay still or I’ll cut your wrists open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy complied. The moment he was free, he jumped into the air, limbs stretched out like a starfish. He grabbed the package out of Sabo’s hands and rushed to the front door. He turned his head back to them, a grin on his face. “Thanks for the food, guys!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good night, Luffy!” Sabo yelled after him. The vampire didn’t seem to be mad at them. That was amazing</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He watched Luffy fiddle with the lock for a moment, then throw open the door. A rush of cold air filled the house. Black bat wings grew out of his back. Then he was off rushing down the porch with a loud clunk on each step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t even close the door behind,” Ace huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t use ‘it’,” Sabo said. “We know his name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You definitely grew soft on vampires.” Ace faced him with a disappointed look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you managed to let that vampire go free,” Sabo smiled. He gave a playful punch to his shoulder. “I never thought you would do such a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace glared at him for a moment. Then turned away. “You know, this is a one-time occurrence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo hummed. “Yeah right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No really. If it -he- comes back, he’s going to catch these hands,” Ace bounced into a fighting stance and punched the air in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Burn that bridge when we get there.” He walked to the door and locked it. “Now, it’s finally time for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe this day got even longer. We helped catch a vampire in the afternoon, we feed one at night.” Ace shook his head. He turned around to the mess of a living room. His shoulders sagged and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s life for you,” Sabo said. He opened the cupboard next to the stove and reached for a frying pan. His hand stopped on its handle. “Ah shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? What is it?” Ace was in the corner of his vision. He paused with a pile of pillows in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being an accomplice to vampires is illegal. I just remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you consider that? All those training courses, wasted.” He was rolling his eyes. Sabo knew it even without looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you consider it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. But do you think the law is going to stop me?” Sabo pictured him with a raised eyebrow as if to say it was a no-brainer. “I know we’re technically law enforcers, but I joined to hunt vamps, not to be a cop. That was the best way to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo gave a small huff. “Of course.” He placed the pan on the stove and lit the burner underneath. “I guess it’s a shame that innocent vampires are harmed along with the dangerous ones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, on the bright side, I’m going to add this day to the list of illegal things I’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A law enforcer continuing his list of breaking the law. The system is truly corrupt,” Sabo laughed and Ace joined him. “Tell me about the other illegal things you did. I didn’t have the chance to ask you about them before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace began to rattle off a long list of petty crimes and the stories tied to each of them. Sabo listened as he made them dinner. Some of them were hilarious. Some of them came from Ace’s own pettiness. Some of them were touching even. They finished the day like any other day, unfazed by what had happened. Their minds had not scratched the surface of what the consequences of their actions would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little farming village that was Foosha had a small but popular bar. The bar was named Partys Bar. Many wondered why there was no apostrophe in ‘Partys’ but the workers of that bar would not tell. The place’s floorboards creaked like every old person’s bones, it was dim enough so that when something was dropped it would disappear into the darkness, and the walls used faded photographs as wallpaper. But all those things only added to its familiar rustic feel.</p>
<p>In the bar, Ace was sitting on a stool at the countertop, waiting for his order. The radio in the background played a quick, upbeat tune. A petite woman with a yellow kerchief sang out in a clear voice. “What will we do with a drunken sailor?”</p>
<p>A couple people joined in. “What will we do with a drunken sailor?”</p>
<p>More people joined in. “What will we do with a drunken sailor?”</p>
<p>The patrons sang in near unison, “Early in the morning!”</p>
<p>It was a regular occurrence at the Partys Bar on Fridays. Customers often came by every week to sing, dance, eat, and drink their hearts out. Makino, the first singer, was currently the bartender. She finished pouring a drink and slid it down the countertop. Ace caught the glass.</p>
<p>“Hey Makino. Can you believe we caught a vampire yesterday?” Ace said as he took a sip.</p>
<p>“Not sure if I can. I’m sure most newbies don’t get a taste of the bloody action that early,” Makino said.</p>
<p>Ace leaned back. “It’s not like those cop dramas. There’s no suspenseful fight scenes. Sometimes it gets so boring, I wonder why I didn’t just take an office job. But when a suspect gets brought in-” He leaned forward and rested his arms on the wooden countertop. “-that’s when it gets interesting. I play the bad cop, Sabo plays the good cop, and the suspect is a nervous wreck. Seeing them crack under the pressure is just too fun that I forget the dull moments in between.” He thought about yesterday. They even played their parts. It wasn’t like they planned that out, it was just natural. But they were thrown off their rhythm by that damn vamp.</p>
<p>Makino turned around to the kitchen window. She got a plate of crab cakes and set it in front of him. “Sounds nice. I could never take up a job like that.”</p>
<p>“May I ask why?”</p>
<p>“I would not like the majority of my work to be boring,” she answered. “Unfortunately we have to work for a living. They say life is short, but a person’s lifespan is the longest that they will live. So since I’m going to be on this Earth for a long time, I better find something I like.”</p>
<p>“Good point there. Speaking of life, how’s the kid?”</p>
<p>“Well, Tama’s only 8 so far. There’s ups and downs of course, but nothing too bad. There is never a dull moment with her, that’s for sure,” Makino said. Her warm smile returned to her face as she talked about her daughter. Ace had a feeling one day she was going to bust out a whole photo album stuffed with family pictures and show it to anyone around her whether they wanted to look or not. She was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve.</p>
<p>The stool next to him scraped against the floor as a drunken Sabo plopped down on it. He leaned his head against Ace’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. “Makino. Hey how ya doing? That book you recommended me? I loved it!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you did. It’s a classic in the young adult’s dystopian genre. Lots of series afterwards were directly influenced by it, though the quality of those are questionable.”</p>
<p>“Do I hear some discord in this little niche you’ve introduced me to?” Sabo cupped his right ear and leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Certainly.” Makino looked as giddy as a school girl who knew the juiciest gossip. “I would elaborate, but it seems someone’s waving to you from the arm wrestling corner over there.”</p>
<p>“Hey Sabo! Come over and get your hand ripped off!” a voice from the other side of the bar shouted.</p>
<p>The weight against Ace’s right side lifted off. Sabo squinted around until he spotted a group of men arm wrestling at a table. “Game on!” He rushed and stumbled across the room. Ace followed at a more dignified pace.</p>
<p>Sabo’s opponent was new. He was a buff fishman with long, light blue hair, sporting a cotton and leather jacket. Sabo wasn’t as buff as his opponent, but he was one of the top arm wrestlers at Partys Bar. The surrounding people were placing bets on the chalkboard behind the arm wrestling table. Sabo had more bets on him than the fishman, but the fishman had a decent amount more than the average newcomer.</p>
<p>Ace turned to the short woman next to him. She had shoulder-length orange hair with a newsboy cap on her head. “Who’s the fishman?”</p>
<p>She turned to look up at him. Her eyes were big and round, and she had a small smile on her face. “Oh? That’s Hack. He’s a karate instructor. Who’s this Sabo he’s up against?”</p>
<p>“That’s my brother,” Ace said.</p>
<p>She looked back and forth between him and Sabo. “You don’t look like brothers.”</p>
<p>“We get that a lot. We’re not actually blood related, but family is family, not blood.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. That’s a good way to think about family. Are you going to bet?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I know Sabo’s gonna win.”</p>
<p>Both of the arm wrestlers looked like they were just holding still, but that just meant they were currently matched for strength. What was important was who had more endurance. Sabo’s face was red from the alcohol and from the strain. In contrast, Hack had a look of concentration set in stone. It ended in a single, decisive move. Hack slammed down Sabo’s fist with a mighty crash. Half of the crowd around them roared at their winnings and the other half groaned and sighed. Both of them stood up and shook hands.</p>
<p>“That was a good fight,” Hack said. He looked like he wasn’t one bit tired.</p>
<p>“That was indeed! Have you done this before?” Sabo asked with a wide smile. There were stars in his eyes and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.</p>
<p>“Yes, but only on rare occasions.”</p>
<p>“What do you do that makes you so damn strong?”</p>
<p>“I am a karate instructor. Would you like a business card?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Thanks.” Hack held out a business card with both of his hands and a small bow. Sabo accepted it with both hands as well. He took a moment to study what was on the card. “Hm, ‘Hundred Degree Hack’? That’s a cool title.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I hope you consider visiting the dojo.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>“WHO’S UP NEXT!” the referee shouted.</p>
<p>Ace raised his arm up high. “I’ll go next!”</p>
<p>“IT’S ACE! Looks like the new champ will have to face the brothers that have dominated the past competitions!”</p>
<p>The crowd parted to let Ace pass to the table. Sabo patted him on the back as he passed by. It was good luck from his brother. Sweet of him, but he wasn’t going to need it.</p>
<p>“Grip up, you two,” the referee called. She was standing at the table, counting down the 30 seconds they had to establish a good grip. Hack had a greater distance between his elbow and fingertips; a natural advantage for someone to have in an arm wrestling match. No wonder he was rising up the ranks so fast. That and his history of martial arts.</p>
<p>“3… 2… 1… GO!”</p>
<p>Right after the start, Ace went for a quick hit to victory. He leaned in and pressed his hand down over Hack’s wrist. He applied a massive burst of strength, tipping the balance to his side. But it only lasted for a moment as the pull shifted against him. Hack matched him for that initial strength, resetting their position back to the start. He could feel the rising pulse underneath the skin and muscles. It didn’t matter how much stronger his opponent looked like, he was determined to overpower them.</p>
<p>Hack put his longer arm to use. He twisted it over his fingers, attempting to control his hand. He could feel Hack slip under the table just a bit, curling his arm and rotating Ace’s wrist backwards. A top roll. Hack sure knew how to counter his hook. This man may not arm wrestle often, but he had knowledge of wrestling techniques.</p>
<p>Ace pressed on, pushing his wrist back and flexing it over. He gained ground and with another burst of strength, he was halfway there. But once again Hack stopped him. He had shifted lower, away from his fingers and was now on his hand. Pressure shot against the base of his hand. It lifted back up and over the center. His hand slammed down against the wood, shaking the table between them.</p>
<p>“AND HACK CONTINUES HIS WINNING STREAK!”</p>
<p>The crowd was once again divided in applause and grumbles. Ace looked at the chalkboard. Hack had more bets on him this time than last. In no time, this newcomer became one of the top arm wrestlers at Partys Bar. He got up from his seat and shook hands with Hack.</p>
<p>“You plan to do more competitions here? You’re now on the leaderboard,” Ace asked. His ego and ranking were knocked down a notch. It left a sting, but there was nothing he could do about it. At the same time, there was respect and awe for Hack’s strength.</p>
<p>“Ah, not at all. My friend and I came into this little farming town after a visit to Goa. It’s nice and cozy here.”</p>
<p>“It seems that way indeed. Anyways, shame that you’re not sticking around. Would love a rematch someday.” Ace scratched the back of his head. He turned around and was swallowed up by the crowd as another challenger approached.</p>
<p>Ace returned to his stool. He pulled out his phone and searched for arm workouts. He was going to get stronger to reclaim his place on the leaderboard.</p>
<p>A thud shook the countertop beneath him. Ace turned to the source. It was a drunken middle aged man who had slammed down an empty glass. Makino approached the slouched over drunk.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright? Would you like a refill?” she asked with a strained smile. How did she deal with the assholes who came into the bar? And with a smile, even if it was fake? There was a reason Ace couldn’t take service jobs, even if they were the only ones available. It was dealing with people like the drunken man. He can’t put on a sunny attitude when the only thing on his mind is punching their teeth out.</p>
<p>The drunk craned his head towards Makino like a dog sniffing at its food. “Heh. Yeah everything’s fine--” He hiccupped and crackled. “Give me another missy.”</p>
<p>Makino’s smile twitched at the corners. “Certainly.” She poured the contents of an alcohol bottle into the empty glass. The liquid reached halfway full before the drunk grabbed the hand that was pouring him a drink. She set the bottle down and drew her hand back, but the drunk wouldn’t let go.</p>
<p>“You got a nice hand there. Would be even nicer around my dick,” the drunk slurred. He chuckled to himself a gross laugh.</p>
<p>Makino grabbed the drunk’s arm with her free hand. She pried it off with a grip that was going to leave a bruise. Her bartender facade dropped into a thin mask of rage. “That is no way to speak to anyone.”</p>
<p>The drunk grabbed the bottle and swung it across the countertop. It broke on impact against Makino’s upper arm. Ace tipped over the stool he got off of. He marched over to the drunk and grabbed the front of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Want me to deal with this guy?”</p>
<p>“Gladly.” Thin streams of blood flowed down from her rolled up sleeve. She got a handkerchief from her apron and pressed it against the blood. She turned and disappeared into the backroom.</p>
<p>Ace pulled the drunk off the stool and dragged him outside to the alley behind the bar. He let go of the drunk’s shirt, causing him to hit his head on the rough pavement. The drunk crawled backward and pressed himself against the wall, using it to wobble to his feet. The alley light above the door behind Ace casted a shadow over the drunk who was shrinking against the wall.</p>
<p>“H-hey man, I was just joking ok? No need to get all mad now,” the drunk stuttered out. He held out a shaky palm pleading Ace to not lay a hand on him.</p>
<p>Ace only cracked his knuckles in response. He threw a right hook into the drunk’s face. A crack and a cry of pain cut through the air. The drunk slammed into the wall and fell over on his side. He laid there still. Blood was pouring out of his crooked nose and onto the ground below. The alley light buzzed and flickered. The door behind squeaked open and footsteps approached him.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Makino said. She had cleaned the blood from her left arm. The lighting in the alley was poor, but her arm didn’t seem to have any injuries. She kneeled down and searched the passed out drunk’s pockets, finding a wallet.</p>
<p>“No problem. You want to call the cops on this guy?” Ace said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Once again, he had done something less than legal, but he could only put that worry on the backburner. What he did was just in his eyes, and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a form of police?” Makino asked. She opened the wallet and pulled out all the bills, pocketing them. “This creep’s name is Dennis Patterson. And I’m only taking what he owes after all those drinks. I’m not robbing him so don’t get me in trouble with the authorities.”</p>
<p>“I would never turn you in, you’re my friend after all. I’m not in the mood to make an arrest. The cost of repairing that ugly mug is practically the same as getting jail time anyways.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just leave him here to rot.” Makino went back into the bar and Ace followed her in.</p>
<p>***AFTER THE BAR***</p>
<p>The sky was dark, clear, and without stars. The waves below rocked the wooden dinghy in a moderate rhythm. Ace stumbled to his feet. He looked around him, but there was only the faint horizon blended between sea and sky.</p>
<p><em>Where am I?</em> Ace thought. A bigger wave slammed against the boat. Water splashed into the deck of the boat and he fell on the seat behind him. A human voice drifted to his ears, calling his name. Ace looked around for the source, but there was only the sea.</p>
<p>He looked upwards. Right above his dinghy, the sky parted to let a circle of daylight pass through. Tiny dots appeared inside the circle. The dots grew bigger, and Ace got a closer look at what they really were. Fish were raining from the sky. A fish landed and slapped Ace’s head to the side. It slipped off his face and onto the boat, only for another to take its place. More fish rained down. Ace curled inwards to shield himself.</p>
<p><em>This can’t be real. It’s gotta be a dream!</em> Below him the boat surged forward, launching Ace into the air. He fell with the fish. Time slowed down and so did he. The fish around him were stuck in their floppy positions. Ace himself was right where he was, in the air. The waves below moved just like normal. Everything around him had frozen. Time didn’t slow down. <em>Damnit, I fell asleep. The modafinil wore off.</em></p>
<p>Ding. Ace looked to his left where the sound came from. There was a pop up screen floating in mid-air. The text was in cursive. It read: Medical note: Modafinil is a drug narcoleptics take to suppress their symptoms.</p>
<p>Gravity resumed. As he was about to face flop into the sea, he woke up.</p>
<p>There was a body reaching over him. His seatbelt clicked into place. “Safety first. Safety first,” a light, slurred voice muttered. He caught a glimpse of curly, blonde hair.</p>
<p>“Hm? Sabo?” Ace mumbled. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He knew he had dreamed of something but it faded away.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake.” Sabo retreated back into his seat, but didn’t fasten his own seatbelt. “Driver, we’re ready to go. You got the address, right?”</p>
<p>The taxi driver held out a thumbs up. The car began to move. It turned at the bar’s street corner. Ace looked out the window at the alley where he had beat up the jerk. The street lighting was extremely poor, but he did not see anybody there. It had been around 45 minutes since the incident. He figured that was enough time for someone to wake up and scram. As the car passed, he saw Makino open the back door and step out into the alley. She looked around with a bucket and mop in her hands.</p>
<p>The car picked up speed and the town of Foosha flew by in a blur. A weight leaned against him. “Maybe I shouldn’t have drank that much,” Sabo said. He shifted and laid his head on Ace’s lap. “Ah, comfy.”</p>
<p>Ace ran his fingers through the soft, blonde hair below him. Sabo sighed and closed his eyes. “Isn’t an alleyway a strange place to clean,” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But then again, a clean alleyway is better than a dirty one.”</p>
<p>“But why would someone do it, especially in the evening?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. . . so they can be some cleaning superhero? Like by day they’re this nobody. But by night they transform into a super janitor. And they’re really bashful about it as well so that’s why they do it at night.”</p>
<p>Ace let out a small laugh. “That’s some stuff from fiction.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Or maybe they committed a murder? Alleyways are prime places for victims. They’re dark and hidden. Perfect conditions. And they gotta erase the evidence.”</p>
<p>Makino, a murderer? Ridiculous. But what was she doing with those cleaning supplies? Could she actually be a super janitor at night? Ace was getting more and more confused with his own thoughts. He rolled up his curiosity into a ball and threw it out the window like a careless litterer. He had better things to worry about than his friend’s weird hobbies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never thought I would learn arm wrestling techniques from writing fanfiction, but that's life for ya. I had some trouble with this chapter. It went through a lot of changes and I didn't really have a clear vision for it at first. But I got it done!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>